This application claims priority of German patent Application No. 199 30 250.2, filed on Jun. 25, 1999.
Apparatuses of that kind for the transmission of data from an electronic apparatus to a central monitoring arrangement are known in particular for monitoring electromedical implants such as for example cardiac pacemakers, defibrillators, cardioverters or other electronically actuated or controlled implants. They are also employed however for the remote monitoring of installations, a link with domestic technology, with alarm installations or glass breakage signaling installations, measuring systems, systems for traffic observation and control, and so forth.
Known apparatuses of that kind include in that respect a first interface device, a control device which is connected to the first interface device, and a mobile radio device which is connected to the control device. The mobile radio device is operable to provide for the transmission of data to the central monitoring arrangement by way of a telecommunication network which is formed at least as far as the transmitting/receiving station of the network operator by a mobile radio network.
Known apparatuses of that kind however suffer from the disadvantage that they cannot be used, or they cannot be used reliably, in certain areas. That is the case if they can interfere with adjoining highly sensitive electronic systems of other items of equipment, as for example in certain clinical areas. On the other hand it is also possible that reliable transmission by way of the mobile radio network is not possible in certain areas with corresponding screening or with existing interference fields.
Therefore the object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the general kind set forth, which permits a use which is as versatile as possible.
The invention includes the technical teaching that as versatile a use of the apparatus as possible is achieved if at least one second interface device which is connected to the control device is provided for connection of the control device to a fixed-line telecommunication network. That makes it possible for that apparatus also to be used in areas in which it is not possible to use mobile radio insofar as there for data transmission purposes it is simply connected by way of the second interface device to a fixed-line telecommunication network.
In preferred variants it is provided that the control device is designed for the transmission of data to the central monitoring arrangement by way of the fixed-line telecommunication network upon connection to the fixed-line telecommunication network by way of the second interface device. As soon as the second interface device is occupied therefore data transmission takes place automatically by way of the fixed-line telecommunication network which is less susceptible to trouble.
In other advantageous variants the control device is such that the transmission of data to the monitoring arrangement by way of the fixed-line telecommunication network is effected in the event of connection to the fixed-line telecommunication network by way of the second interface device only after the implementation of a predetermined number of unsuccessful attempts at transmission by way of the mobile radio device.
In this respect the failed attempt or attempts may also be prior to connection to the fixed-line telecommunication network. When the predetermined number of unsuccessful attempts at transmission is reached, the data to be transmitted are then stored and a fresh attempt at transmission is started only when the apparatus has been connected to the fixed-line telecommunication network. In addition in that respect triggering of the attempt at transmission can be effected immediately by virtue of connection to the fixed-line telecommunication network.
An apparatus which is particularly simple and convenient to handle is afforded if the first interface device, the control device, the mobile radio device and the second interface device are arranged in a housing forming the mobile portion and there is provided a base station which can be connected to the mobile portion and which includes a third interface device which can be connected to the fixed-line telecommunication network and which is provided for co-operation with the second interface device. Preferably, the base station also has a data transmission device which is connected to the third interface device so that a simple connection of the fixed-line telecommunication network is sufficient for connection of the apparatus.
The connection of the second and third interface devices is implemented in a particularly simple fashion in variants in which the base station, for connection the mobile portion, has a mounting or receiving means for the mobile portion, wherein the second and third interface devices co-operate with each other when the mobile portion is received in the receiving means. It is then sufficient for the mobile portion simply to be introduced into the receiving means.
Preferred developments of the apparatus according to the invention are distinguished in that the base station includes at least one additional antenna which is connected to the mobile radio device when the mobile portion is connected to the base station, whereby the transmission quality can be considerably improved.
In embodiments of the apparatus according to the invention, which are particularly desirable in respect of their manufacturing costs, the mobile radio device and at least a part of the control device are formed by a mobile radio unit, in particular a mobile telephone. The first interface device is connected by way of a fourth interface device to the relevant part of the control device of the mobile radio unit. In that respect, the fourth interface device may involve for example an interface which is already present on a conventional mobile telephone.
Preferably the first interface device is integrated into an additional housing which is provided for insertion into the battery compartment of the mobile radio unit. That additional housing then preferably also carries the battery for the apparatus so that the apparatus can possibly be made up of a commercially available mobile telephone and the required additional components which are simply fixed to the mobile telephone as a replacement for the conventional battery thereof. The second interface device can then also be arranged on the additional housing.
In preferred variants, the mobile radio device has at least one storage means or memory for at least one call number for data transmission to the monitoring arrangement, which is designed in the manner of a SIM-card and which therefore can be easily replaced for example in the event of a need to replace the apparatus.
Preferred developments of the invention are distinguished in that there is provided a fifth interface device which is connected to the control device and which then for example upon maintenance of the apparatus serves for connection to appropriate maintenance units.
The second interface device and further interface devices which may possibly be provided are preferably in the form of infrared interfaces.
Further advantageous embodiments of the apparatus have at least one man-machine interface which can serve for affording information for the operator or even for input by same. In this respect it is possible to use and combine any known kinds of such interfaces such as displays, light displays, switches, buttons or keys and keyboards etc., loud speakers, microphones and the like. In preferred embodiments of the invention the first interface device includes at least one input to which the apparatus from which the data are to be transmitted can be connected easily directly or by way of possible intermediate stations. In that respect the input is desirably provided by way of an optocoupler. If not only data are to be transmitted from the apparatus but also to the apparatus, the first input device includes at least one output.
In advantageous variants, the input and/or the output are of a potential-free nature. Potential separation of the inputs and outputs makes it possible to implement monitoring and control of digital states.
In particular embodiments of the apparatus according to the invention which are provided for the transmission of data from an electromedical implant, the first interface device is formed by a telemetry unit which includes a transmitting/receiving device. Preferably in that case the control device includes a control module associated with the telemetry unit and a control module associated with the mobile radio device. In that way the control module which is associated with the telemetry device can be continuously occupied with evaluation of the signals which it receives from the telemetry unit or which are sent thereto in a bidirectional mode of operation.